


荡厂车

by Promise7



Series: 荡厂车 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 09:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19499086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise7/pseuds/Promise7
Summary: 纯情荡和浪荡厂的故事。





	荡厂车

**Author's Note:**

> 错都是我的，他们是全世界最好的，不要上升真人及官方。

明凯上童扬的车时已经是凌晨，头发被淅沥沥的雨淋湿了，但还是露出了习惯性的微笑。  
来人很满意。  
“头发湿了，没找地方躲躲吗？”修长的手指掠过明凯的额头，声音低沉。  
明凯深呼吸，配合着闭上眼睛：“怕你等太久，难得有空见面。”  
“我明天没事，”童扬低哑着笑，“可以陪你一整晚，要吃什么吗？”  
明凯歪着头盯着童扬，没说话。  
车在公寓楼下停了下来。童扬伸出一只手拉着明凯一口咬在他的手腕上，然后又慢慢舔舐咬出来的牙印，充满了色情的味道。  
这让明凯又疼又痒，解开安全带，爬到驾驶位上，张开腿坐在童扬身上，用手圈住身下人的脖子，吻住了童扬。  
“半个月。”  
童扬当然懂这话的意思，眼神变得深邃起来。  
车内的空间太过于狭窄，却让两人更紧密地贴合在一起。这种氛围让人感到兴奋，明凯抗拒不了，他感觉到屁股下边有东西在慢慢膨胀，而身下的人却没有任何动作，眼里透出火热的目光，嘴角有一抹邪气，看着他任  
由他闹。  
这让明凯有些局促，他只能伏下身子，含住童扬的喉结啃咬，一只手向下抚摸，一手拉起童扬的衣摆，一点点把衣服推到胸口，慢慢舔舐，留下零星地水渍，看起来有些色情。  
童扬咽了咽口水，明凯这样居高临下的姿势让他浑身燥热。不再逗他，给出了回应。抬手抓住明凯的腰，来回摩挲。“这么着急？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”说着用屁股蹭蹭童扬身下的坚硬。  
“你对别人也这样？”童扬答非所问。  
明凯犹豫了一下，食指在他胸前画着圈，眯着眼睛问：“如果是，你又能拿我怎么样呢？”  
童扬抓着明凯腰的手一下子收紧，眼神直勾勾地盯着明凯，久到明凯以为他不会回答的时候，童扬才开口：“现在不知道，也许那个时候我才知道该拿你怎么办。”他停顿了一下，“但现在我有件必须要做的事。”  
“话这么多，你到底是用说的还是用做的？”说到这，明凯腾出一只手摸了摸童扬胯下隆起的部位，嘴角向上勾起，露出一脸得意的笑。  
这放荡的动作让童扬胯下涨热，向上抬了抬胯，下体隔着裤子摩擦明凯的臀缝：“你说呢？”  
明凯不但硬了，连后面的小穴也湿了。  
两人相互撕扯着对方的衣服，赤身相对，连袜子都不留。  
“别动，我来。”召唤师峡谷掌控全局的人此刻也要占主动位置。他舔上童扬的胸，看着被自己舔地湿漉漉的地方，明凯不由得夹紧自己的腿，性器一股粘液，敏感的后穴也流出淫荡的汁液。  
这让童扬下身产生奇怪的兴奋感，又涨又疼。他看着双腿跪着的明凯从身后把两根手指探进后穴里抽插，前面的性器受到刺激，冒出许多汁液。  
“嗯啊......唔......”明凯忍不住呻吟，手指在后穴不断出入发出黏腻地声响，屁股的肉被手指插地抖动。  
明凯的皮肤透出红潮，身上浮出细密的汗水，被雨淋湿地头发粘在脸上，半眯的双眼、半咬着下唇在享受。  
这样的明凯，属实是种勾引，让人忍不住想侵犯。  
空间逼仄的车里，空气都充满黏腻的感觉。童扬将放在明凯腰上的手移到屁股揉搓、按压，抽出明凯放在后穴的手，用自己的手替代。  
“感受到了吗？”他一边收缩后穴一边沙哑地问，语气中满是情欲的声音传进童扬的耳朵里。  
明凯扒开湿润的褶皱，露出里边淫乱的肠肉，汁液随之流出来，滴落在童扬大腿上。  
“唔......童......童扬，不够......嗯啊......”童扬修长的手指不断进出，明凯发出难受的喘息，一只手撑在车窗玻璃上，一只手抓住驾驶座的椅背，情难自禁地将屁股往童扬手指靠近。  
后穴被弄得湿湿嗒嗒，明凯已经安耐不住了，将童扬的手指抽出，调整了自己的姿势，跪在童扬上方，居高临下地注视着童扬说：“我都湿了，你还不进来吗？”  
说着握住了童扬的性器，沉下腰，手指拉开湿透的后穴，一点一点吞下童扬粗长的性器。  
“啊......好粗......呼......”肠道被龟头捅开的快感，青筋摩擦肠壁的干干令人愉悦，明凯的手使劲抓住皮质的座椅，屁股猛地向下一坐到底，整根肉棒捅进肠道里，酥爽的感觉让明凯全身发抖，他弓起身子，眯着眼睛冲童  
扬笑，“舒服吗？”  
炽热的肠壁贪婪地吸住肉棒，舒服得让童扬深呼一口气。然后低头舔弄明凯的脖子，这让明凯颤栗一下，插着粗长肉棒的小穴越发湿润，高耸的性器分泌一股股粘液。  
身下人用一种不知道发生了什么事情的眼神看着他，仿佛在说“你高兴就好。”  
明凯将手圈住童扬的脖子，将头放在童扬肩上，抬起屁股，红润的后穴含住半截紫红的肉棒，汁水流到童扬的阴囊上，湿淋淋的，显得肮脏又粘腻。  
用力坐下，然后抬起屁股再坐下，小穴一下下吞吐着童扬的性器，“啊哈......太深了......童扬......我很想你......”  
明凯这么要强的人，从来不在清醒时吐露自己的半点情绪，可在情动时说出来，毫无顾忌，任由别人猜想它的对或错，都没关系。他想释放，连情绪也是。  
童扬欣喜若狂，不管明凯之前喜欢过多少人，与多少人上过床，此刻的明凯是他一个人的，只有他。  
童扬抬胯，迎合着明凯坐下的屁股，车内发出肉体撞击的啪啪声，粘腻，湿润。一声又一声，混合着低喘和呻吟，还有骑在上边人的淫声浪语。  
“嗯哈......肉棒变大了......啊......你喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，我喜欢......”明凯低头吻住童扬，把剩下的话堵住，童扬也不恼，抚摸着明凯的大腿，看着明凯骑在他身上起起落落，每次起落都发出一声呻吟，闭着眼睛享受后穴套弄性器的快感。  
是什么时候开始的呢？也许是喜欢的人一个个离开，再或许是世界赛落败的打击，明凯从来不是个坚强的人，争吵酗酒，意志消沉，他明白不能为了不值得的人堕落，跟他上床的人或许爱他，他从来不会超出床伴的界限。  
童扬呢？爱上童扬这种人好像根本不需要理由，他不会给人惊心动魄的爱情，可是生活中处处能感受到他的温柔，就连做爱也是，越不经意才越让人难以自拔。他控制不住自己了。  
发现明凯走神，童扬抓住他的腰，猛地将他按住，粗长的性器猛烈地操开柔软的肠道，内壁又湿又热，童扬肉棒轻轻跳动，龟头研磨深处的软肉，强烈地刺激让明凯双手死死地抓住他的肩膀，前面的性器颤巍巍的抖动，吐出黏乎乎的粘液。  
童扬伸手抚上被性器撑平的穴口，“早晚得死你身上。”说着，他朝上捅干明凯的小穴。脸上露出狠厉，撕开温文尔雅的伪装。  
“啊啊......呼哈......”明凯扭动着屁股，抬腰方便抬腰的进出，缩紧肠道，红润的穴口不断套弄肉棒，“......不够......啊......童扬......再深......嗯啊......”  
“想让我把你射到高潮吗？”童扬挺着肉棒迎合明凯的屁股，汁水四溅。像一头发情的野兽，抛弃平日的姿态，肆意交合，淫荡的爱抚着明凯的身体。  
明凯双唇轻轻地研磨童扬的耳垂，湿润的眼睛即狠厉又媚态，情潮将眼角染红，变成晶莹的泪水，喉结轻轻滑动。  
童扬的手抓住明凯的双肩，抚摸着肩头，再滑到后背。然后是精瘦的腰。  
经常运动的肩和腰充满力量，来回套弄肉棒的肠道却软得不可思议。  
明凯的腰实在是太累了，他想要抬起屁股，让肉棒脱离穴道时，童扬却一把将他按下，肉棒直直地插回嫩穴深处，明凯发出长长的呻吟，随后性器又继续运动。  
“就是这样......嗯啊......”他眼神涣散，肉棒还在不停进进出出操干小穴，准确研磨着敏感点，小穴不断收缩，承受着强烈的快感，“唔......哈......”  
明凯无力地趴在童扬身上，体内还在连续挺动的肉棒让他失神，明凯细细啃咬童扬的肩。  
童扬按住明凯的屁股，手捏住他的下巴，热情的吻住明凯的唇，龟头凿开肠道，精液大股大股的喷射。  
敏感的肠道被滚烫的精液刺激，引起一阵痉挛，精液从龟头顶端射了出来，落到童扬的小腹。

（你以为就这样了吗？不！可！能！！！）

没等明凯适应，童扬换了个姿势，将明凯压在身下，握住半硬的性器继续操干着明凯的小穴，带出一股股乳白色的精液。  
他沾了些小腹上的精液，涂抹在明凯的嘴唇上，明凯迷离的眼神看到手指，舔了舔指尖。  
这种视觉刺激让童扬肉棒一跳，他拔出性器，手指温柔地抚上明凯红肿的后穴，软得一塌糊涂，他抬起明凯的一条腿，仔细地看着精液流出。  
察觉到童扬的视线，明凯扒开后穴，小穴淫乱的收缩，挂着精液蠕动，流出一大股。  
“啊......流光了......”明凯嘶哑的说，再来一次吧。  
童扬握住性器蹭着明凯的屁股捅进后穴，“多少次都给你。”  
明凯抱住童扬的后背，童扬语气极其温柔，身下的肉棒却一点也不温柔。  
身体变得不是自己的，快感刺激着感官，只能感觉到性器一次次捅进后穴，还有身上人的一次次用力的顶撞，下身又变得淋漓起来，性器也抬起了头。  
明凯双腿紧紧环住童扬的腰，追逐着那给予他快感的东西，“啊......太深了......哈啊......”敏感点再次受到撞击，爽得他收紧屁股，龟头顶得极深，将紧致的肠道操的缩紧又被操开。  
“明凯，你里边一直在吸我，很紧。”童扬抬起明凯一条腿，肉棒整根抽出再狠狠插进去，大开大合的操干。  
后穴里的精液被操了出来，埋在身体里的性器越来越粗大，明凯承受不住抓紧身下的椅背，挣扎着往后躲，童扬却不想放过他，抓住他的腰将人带回来，坚硬的性器还在操干。  
“哈......会死的.....唔啊......不要了......”明凯眼神迷离，空洞地望着车顶，身体随着抽插晃动，濒死一般死死抓住座椅。  
童扬上手紧紧扣住明凯的腰，把明凯的屁股摁到胯下，肉棒深埋再后穴里，撑开绞紧的穴道。  
“明凯，爽就射。”声音低哑却无比温柔。  
屁股悬空承受着撞击，明凯眼眶里的泪水流到耳际，他意识模糊，什么也听不见，肿胀的性器一抖，射出精液，洒得到处都是。  
高潮导致后穴缩紧，肉穴里的性器无法抽插。越是如此，童扬还是缓缓动作，每一下的快感都冲击着大脑，童扬握住明凯的性器，指甲在顶端刮弄，明凯张开嘴，发不出一丝声音，肉棒一下接着一下凿开小穴，明凯抓住他的手，颤抖着无力地阻止童扬的动作。  
“不......要了......不......我不.......”明凯断断续续地哀求。  
童扬伸出一只手托住明凯的后脑勺，趁机说：“我要你。”  
明凯无意识的转动眼珠，在涣散的眼神中找寻着童扬的身影，却无法聚焦，对他说的话毫无反应。  
“我要从炮友变为你的伴侣。”即使明凯还是没有反映，童扬还是要得到明凯的回答，清醒时的明凯不会轻易答应。  
明凯终于有了一丝反应，他慢悠悠地问：“有什么好处？”  
童扬拔出肉棒，将黏乎乎的性器送到明凯嘴前，“这就是你的好处。”  
粗长的性器泛着水光，明凯伸出舌头上来，眯起眼睛继续舔舐，好像很满意。  
童扬看着明凯将龟头上的粘液被舔干净，连这样色情的的表情都喜欢的不得了。  
明凯含住龟头吮吸，口水随着嘴角流出来，车内尽是他吮吸的啧啧声，无比淫靡。  
被操干开的后穴饥渴地开合，肠肉互相蠕动的瘙痒使明凯忍不住伸出三根手指抽插小穴，他含着龟头发出饥渴难耐的呻吟，抬眼看着童扬，被快感刺激的眼睛充满晶莹的泪水。  
“唔......”明凯吐出性器，童扬将他抱住，两人汗涔涔地肉体缠在一起。  
“好大啊......”明凯抚摸着童扬的性器，一脸痴迷，抬起腰，屁股蹭着童扬的大腿，“操我。”  
童扬被他沙哑的嗓音勾得欲火焚身，肉棒在明凯屁股蹭来蹭去，龟头摩擦着大腿内侧，任由明凯抬臀，就是不进去，精液沿着臀沟一路流淌。  
“唔......给我......”明凯带着哭腔，将双腿打开，掰开臀瓣，露出不停收缩的沾着精液的后穴，不一会儿。身下的座椅就湿了一大片。  
童扬扶着性器，用龟头插着后穴，穴口就箍住龟头，龟头拔出来就带着一圈鲜嫩媚肉。  
童扬浅浅的抽插操弄，无视里边蠕动吮吸他的肠肉。  
明凯的欲望再一次被勾出来，抬着屁股想要把性器整根操进体内，童扬却躲开了，勾得后穴里边痒痒的，湿得不行，性器直冒粘液。  
空气中时精液的腥味。  
“童扬，你是不是男人？”明凯准备起身却被童扬一把明凯的腰捞了起来，性器反复操弄小穴，童扬抱紧明凯，两人赤裸的身体紧紧贴合在一起，圆润的屁股被童扬抓在手里，揉搓到发红变形。  
这样操弄的感觉让童扬说不出的快乐，他想把明凯禁锢在怀里，让他感受自己在他体内给予的快感。他低头看着明凯一脸潮红，头发凌乱的躺着喘息，大腿挂在座位上，性器硬得快要射精，大腿内侧满是色情的液体。  
空间太过于狭小，童扬不得已抱住明凯让他坐在自己的腿上，性器顺势捅进明凯有些松弛的后穴。  
“唔......”明凯只能张开腿双手搂住童扬的脖子，让童扬的性器进来，然后操弄。  
明凯不知道被童扬操弄了多久，也不知道射了多少次，肚子里满是童扬的精液，别操到神志不清，脑子一片空白，肉体只剩下感观的快乐，后穴不断痉挛，刚绞紧，又被操开，如此反复。  
高潮停不下来，射出来的精液已经变得稀薄。  
童扬使劲从下往上撞击，一首托住明凯后脑勺。脸上的汗珠滚下来，大滴大滴砸进明凯的胸膛上，明凯身体激烈地痉挛，达到干高潮，已经没有东西可以射了。  
明凯眼泪口水一起流了出来，指甲在童扬后背上挠出一道道痕迹，火热的性器撞进最深处，在他体内狠狠干了十几下后，精液激射在肠壁上。  
肉体已经承受不住这些快感，在狭窄的座椅上又无处可逃，下体只能与对方紧密连接，承受对方的内射，哭泣哀求，“满了......呜啊......不要了......”  
“好好好。”童扬一连说出三个“好”，像是在哄他，慢慢拔出肉棒。  
十分敏感的明凯在童扬抽出的那一刹那，整个人打着颤，松弛的后穴暂时无法合拢，精液一下子淋在童扬性器上。  
终于是我的了，童扬搂着明凯想。

**Author's Note:**

> 我粉的cp全宇宙最配。


End file.
